As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The amount of power used by the memory in servers and workstations has been steadily increasing, and can be the largest subsystem power consumer in the server or workstation. One reason for the increase power consumption of the memory is the increased number of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) per central processor unit socket. The power consumption can be reduced approximately linearly by lowering the operating voltage of the DIMMs. Additionally, the voltage supplied to the DIMM can be higher than the actual voltage required for the operation of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), because different DIMM manufacturers can have different operating voltages for their DRAMs. Thus, the DIMM manufacturer can regulate the voltage supplied to the DIMM to the actual voltage required.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.